Did you ever
by Dark3
Summary: This is a story about Frodo and Sam, and their friendship. And Frodos big love....
1. Frodo does something stupid

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR  
  
Part one- Frodo does something stupid  
  
Frodo opened his eyes.  
  
He felt very ill.  
  
Where was he?  
  
He puked on the floor.  
  
Now every thing started to clear up.  
  
He turned around and cave up a scream. There! In the bed beside him the most awful hobbit girl he had ever seen slept peacefully.  
  
She had brown hair that most looked like a tornado and a face that looked like it been hit by a car or something. And she drooled!  
  
Yes! She drooled so much that you could make a sea of it!  
  
How?  
  
Why!  
  
The only thing he could remember was that he had been on Sam and Rosies party last night.  
  
He remembered that he drank a lot but then he wasn't able to remember more!  
  
  
  
He didn't know if he should be happy or not but one thing he was sure of was that he probably got to hurry if he wanted to be out of there when she woke up.  
  
He tried to get out of the bed but the girl, who was very fat too, had rolled over on his arm so he couldn't move.  
  
Now she started to wake up.  
  
"But it will probably take a long time, I hope," Frodo desperately thought, because it had gone about 1 minute hand she hadn't even opened her big fat eyes.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Frodo started to panic.  
  
Then he came up with a brilliant idea! If he pulled hard enough, so she rolled down on the floor, he maybe would be able to jump out of the window. Out to safety!  
  
"Now or newer," He thought and pulled.  
  
He pulled so much that it felt like his arm would brake but the girl didn't move a bit.  
  
"I'm dead meat," He thought and closed his eyes.  
  
Then! Like send from haven a feather broke in the cheap madras and thrown the girl out of the bed where she laid trying to think.  
  
Then he took his chans and jumped of the bed and out of the window.  
  
It was a pretty good idea ...except that ... He was on the third floor and now was rushing towards the ground in a very high speed.  
  
POFF!!!!!!  
  
He felt an enormous pain in his left arm and he felt very dizzy to.  
  
He tried to get up but his legs didn't do as he told them to.  
  
He heard the girl scream from the window.  
  
Everything started to go darker and just before it went all black he felt two strong arms lift him up and then he fainted. 


	2. Sam but worried

Disclaimer: no I don't...  
  
Part two- Sam but worried  
  
"Is he alive?" Sam looked worriedly down on the lifeless body.  
  
"Why did Frodo jumped out of the window like that?" He asked himself.  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek and landed on Frodos dirty face.  
  
"Was it some thing he had done?" He didn't now why but he felt guilty.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn grabbed his arm and squeezed it.  
  
"Look Sam! He's moving!" He yelled.  
  
"What! I can't se any thing!" Sam answered and gave Aragorn an irritated look.  
  
The light of hope just shrinked and shrinked for every second that went on.  
  
  
  
While his friends were worried Frodo was lost in a dark world of dreams and pain. And it was no funny dreams with fluffy clouds and rainbows. No. It was dreams full of monsters and evil devils.  
  
  
  
Sam walked around and around in a ring while he whispered to himself.  
  
Anyone that saw him now could se that he was very worried for Frodo because his otherwise so happy and sunny face was twisted of worry and guilt.  
  
"Calm down now Sam! You are going to make a hole in the ground soon!" Aragorn tried to calm Sam.  
  
Sam was almost on his way to say something stupid but he regret and said:  
  
  
  
"Yes, you are probably right." And sat down on a chair and waited.  
  
  
  
"He isn't dead anyway" Pippin said in a try to cheer everyone up.  
  
Then without warning Sam rushed out the bedroom where Frodo was lying with his hands in front off his face crying loud.  
  
  
  
"What have you now don Pip?" Merry snarled at Pippin and hit him in the head.  
  
  
  
"Eh, does anyone want a tomato?" Pippin then asked because that was his ultimate defend line.  
  
  
  
Frodo felled and felled and felled.  
  
He was afraid that he newer would stop.  
  
Suddenly he could se a light.  
  
It was far away at first but it came closer and closer until it just was a few feet away when it stopped. 


End file.
